14 Days With You
by Midnight Phantomhive
Summary: Beneath all the pain that I was feeling, I chose not to believe in those silly little endings. However, my friends chose to give me a vacation to celebrate my upcoming birthday in 14 days. What I didn't know was that a 'certain someone' came along with the Specialist... and he happened to be someone to show me how great life is. AN: Story on hold until further notice. FxH #1
1. The Announcement

Old Summary:

_'14 Days. I will always cherish those days. I didn't think, didn't believe that those days would change me; but they did and I will NEVER ever forget those 14 days of fun, happiness and most especially, love.'_ 3 months ago, Flora had a horrible break-up, a traumatizing one. With her birthday coming up, the Winx think of having a 'break' together, to help Flora forget and move on. On the other hand, the Specialist are on a mission to convince an old student of 'Red Fountain' into coming back and staying. Will fate bring them together? Or, will this just another horrible break to remember?

New Summary:  
I was changing because I was hurting. I was no longer the person that I used to know. On the other hand, he was a talented person, patient and caring. I never expected anything to happen; anything that would happen between us at least, but fate had a different plan for us, one that I will truly and always would remember.

**Yay! ^ ^**  
**First of all, thank you for clicking this story.**  
**It's my very first fanfic, so I'm really nervous about it.**  
**Uhmm, I've been having this idea for so long, nearly 1 year now.**  
**However, I have never had the chance to post it up because I am usually busy.**  
**But, enough chitchat.**

**~Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Announcement

_Cold.  
It's so cold yet, I'm still walking; searching. It's passed 11 PM when I sneaked out of Alfea. The sky was a blanket of black, waiting for hours until the sun would come and trade shifts with the moon. I focused on looking forward. 'It's probably important' I thought. 'Why else would he call me at a time like this?'_

_ A slight movement caught my eyes. I could detect even the tiniest movement or sound made by an animal such as a bird; especially since I was deep in the forest. With me being here, my senses of hearing, sight and touch are a million times stronger than they were supposed to be. I paused and look to my right and found nothing. I sighed and started walking towards a tree. I leaned on it before I let myself sink to the bottom and buried my head in my knees, wrapping my arms around them wondering if he was alright. 'Where are you?' I thought. 'It's been an hour now; you're never late unless, unless something bad happened.' The last 3 words hunted me and suddenly, I rose from where I was sitting, preparing to trace my steps._

_ 'What if, what if he happened to get lost while coming here?' I froze. No way. He knows this place in and out. There is no possible way that he would have gotten lost. I started to walk again when suddenly; I bumped into something hard, muscled-like._

_ "Sorry, something came up at the last minute." My eyes widen in shock as his voice registered in my head. Slowly, my hands warped around his waist.  
"I missed you." I whispered as my eyes closed. I buried my head in his chest. Normally, his hands would warp around me but in this case, he just stood there. I looked up. "What's wrong?" I asked.  
He smiled at me; only it didn't reach his eyes. "I need to talk to you. Come on." He then grabbed my hand and turned me towards the tree, both of us walking towards it._

_ "Is there something wrong?" I asked. He had a tired look on his face, and his eyes shown a mixed of anger, sadness and one I could not identify. _

_ "Flora, we…we can't…I'm breaking…" He sighed, and then looked at me. I had on my confused face. He never stuttered, he only did that if he was nervous.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" I said gently touching his cheek with my right hand. Suddenly he slapped my hand away. I gasped._

_ "I don't like you… anymore. I… don't want to see you… anymore, nor do I want to hear your voice. Goodbye." With that said he left; leaving me in the darkness of the forest that suddenly scared me._

I sat up with my eyes open, gasping. _'What a dream'_ I thought while rubbing my eyes only to find that it was wet with tears. _'I haven't had a dream like that in a while.' _I looked around my room to find an empty bed, across from mine, empty. _'She must have had a date with Sky again.'_ I sighed and looked at my clock by my bedside; it read 10:30 am. _'Crap, I overslept again.'_ I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. As the fairy of nature and plants, I am usually one of the first people up, or at least within my group of friends, but in this case, I no longer hold that title. I slowly got up my bed, steadying myself before I looked at myself in the mirror. My honey brown hair or brunette, which some people call it, was in a mess. My jade-emerald eyes looked all puffy and red. Usually, I would be rushing to go to classes, but since it's a Saturday, I wasn't at all in a hurry.

I turned my back away from the mirror and went towards the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth when I noticed myself in mirror. Again, I notice how I looked. How much I changed in just a matter of 3 months. I quickly turned away from mirror and took a shower, thinking of what I should wear today, just to keep my mind occupied. After showering, I went out the bathroom and chose one of my favorite outfits. It was a green midriff top with puff sleeves and a skirt with strawberries printed on it. My hair was down and I decided to put my usual accessories on. After that, I went outside my dorm and saw my friends sitting in the couch with the TV on, only they weren't looking at it.

As if they have been waiting for me, they all stared at my direction. "Hey Flora, we were just watching some show and talking about having vacation, you know, since it's almost our spring break." Stella said. I looked at her weirdly. _'Really? Spring break already?_ _It was only February, well, late February. But did that mattered? Spring starts in the month of April, which is about two months away.'_ Stella continued to talk "We've been busy lately with all the school work the teachers have been giving us and you've been through a lot after that guy dump you. Ugh. He's such a jerk by the way. H-." Stella suddenly stopped, and by the look of her face, she regretted saying that last sentenced. "Sorry." She said, barely audible.

"Anyways" said Layla, giving Stella 'the look'. "We've been working so hard with all the spells that were learning on that we decided we deserve to have a break. Plus, it's almost your birthday." Layla said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I agree with Layla. We could all use some relaxation." Musa agreed turning to look at the door as if she was expecting someone to come. I, however, knew she did that only to avoid the 'questioning' looked in my eyes.

I thought about it. Sure, we could have a break, my birthday WAS coming up. But, I knew there was more than that 'break'. The Winx were doing this only to keep me from thinking of a certain 'someone' who had seriously changed me. "Sure whatever's going on, count me in." I said playing along. I didn't want to disappoint them; after all, they were doing all this for me right? To forget 'him'?

"Okay, so we were thinking of going to Solaria, Stella's home planet. Bloom said looking at me with a smile. "How 'bout it?"  
"Sure." I said. "I haven't been there yet."  
"Great! I think we should stay there for one week." She said, looking at everyone. "Agree?"  
"One week!? That's horrible! We won't even have enough time to fully explore the Solaria Square!" Stella exclaimed.

Layla laughed, followed by Musa, Tecna, Bloom and then me. Although, mine was just a half-hearted one. "I agree… with Stella." Layla said, her face red with so much laughter.

"So what then?" Bloom said, trying to sound offended with the fact that Layla choose Stella's side. However, she failed miserably.

"Why not 14 days? Two weeks?" Musa said, her face turning back to its original color. "It's not too short, but it's not too long either. We can't have more than that since school work will build up. Remember? We only have one week for a break and then it's back to learning."

"I go with Musa." Tecna said. "Two weeks isn't long nor is it short." She looked at all of us and I found myself nodding in agreement.  
"Great! Then it's set! Two weeks it is!" Stella said, and by the tone of her voice, she was extremely excited about the trip.

After some more discussing and arguing, we all went to the cafeteria and started eating. Since it was a Saturday we took our time eating and talking amongst others. I was eating a salad with fruit toppings sprinkled over with a bagel to the right of my tray while my other friends were eating scrambled eggs and bacon.

"-and, we can go shopping! They recently build a new mall in Solaria and I heard that it's quite popular! Correction, it is the MOST popular one!" Stella squealed.

"We haven't confirmed it yet Stella. We still have to inform ." Tecna stated.

"I know, but think...shopping, swimming, bars, games, and others!" Stella replied look at each of us.

"I think that'll be cool." Bloom stated.

"Yeah, I totally need a break." Musa said, agreeing with Bloom.

"And, we can bring the specialist!" Stella said, now overjoyed.

"Oh God. Please don't." Musa said. Just last week, she and Riven had gotten into another 'argument'.

"You're just sad because you and Riven got into a fight." Stella shot, her happy, excited mood now gone.

"Hey! No fights, alright? You can do that later, when were out of the cafeteria." Layla said, looking serious right now.

"Fine." Stella replied, with a hint of scarcasm.

I smiled. When things go out of hand, Layla is the one to calm things down, especially fights between Stella and Musa.

That night around 7, we all went talk to Ms. Faragonda about out vacation. When we managed to convince her, telling her that we deserved a break, I left her office, leaving the rest to my friends.

When I went to the dorm I shared with Bloom, I started packing some of my favorite shirts and shoes along with some bathing suits and everything else I found important. I made a mental note in my head to cast a spell on my plants to feed and water itself while I was away.

A wave of exhaustion hit me and I decided that what I packed for today was enough, at least for now. I lie on my messy bed and thought about the vacation. I didn't think about it that much when we discussed it that morning. I didn't want to that time; but because I was alone now, I let Stella's words sink in. All of this was all for me, I'm aware of that. They knew I went through a lot these pass 3 months, that's why they were trying to help me, by the means of relaxing and having fun. I smiled what great friends I had. In a spur of a moment, the door opened and in came Bloom.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, curiosity and sympathy evident in her voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? We're having a vacation!" I said, smiling at her.

Immediately, she smiled back. "I was just worried; you left after Ms. Faragonda agreed. I though you were crying or something." She replied.

I laughed. "Sorry, I just wanted to be alone for a while." I said.

"You know," She started, as she went to sit on my bed. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. Okay?" She said, giving me a reassuring look.

"Thanks Bloom." I said as I went to hug her, holding back the tears. I trust Bloom, but some things are better off keeping to yourself.

She hugged me back." You're welcome Flora. Oh! By the way, while you left, we all decided that vacation starts tomorrow! Isn't that great? " She asked as my eyes widen.

"Tomorrow?" I squeak. "That means we only have this night to prepare!" I exclaimed. _'Well,' _I thought_ 'That wasn't much of a problem since I already packed some things already.'_

Bloom nodded. "Isn't that great? Fourteen days of relaxation, two weeks of complete fun!" Obviously, Stella had gotten her already, for Bloom was nearly as excited as Stella was.

Later that night, around 9 pm, we all gathered around Stella's room. Bloom and I were the last ones, since I was still recovering from the news she had to give me.

"Vacation time starts tomorrow, so get ready with all your things. No, you don't need to bring that much of anything because we are going SHOPPING!" Stella said, yelling the last word in a high pitch voice.

"But, tomorrow? Why so fast?" I asked.

"Sweetie, it's because your birthday is two weeks from now, if we leave tomorrow, we'll be able to celebrate your birthday around the last day of our vacation." Stella answered, now less hyper.

I thought about. _'Were they really serious?'_ I didn't want to disappoint them anymore. To be honest, I was acting like some emo childish brat these past three months, but they still put up with it.  
" – and there's this new music store near our hotel." Stella was saying." and there's a nice view of the ocean where we could swim and go para-sailing. Plus, a greenhouse they just added 2 weeks ago, perfect for you, Flora."

"Oh yeah sure, I'd love to see the plants there." I said trying to catch up with whatever she was saying. "By the way what is the hotel were staying at?" I asked.

"Sunnyville Paradise" Stella cheered. "It's one of largest and biggest places there in Solaria, not to mention, it's located in the Solaria Square. Also, because I'm the princess of Solaria, I manage to get reservations for all 11 of us! Oh and don't worry about the transportation because the specialist agreed to come and they got permission to use the ship!

_'Wow. Already? That was fast.'_

"Eleven? Who is the other one?" Layla asked in a suspicion way.

"A friend of the specialists. The specialists are on a mission to try to convince him into staying at Red Fountain. Saladin's orders."

"Oh dear" Tecna mumbled. "I sense a fight coming soon."

I giggled.

When our little meeting had finally finished, it was pass 10 already. I had already pack most of the things I wanted, including my toothbrush, hair brush, and other necessary things. After that, I went to bed. I looked up the ceiling and smiled. Even though I haven't fully recovered from my horrible break-up, I still had my friends. Even though I had my cranky, emo, pushy side, they still ended up being there from me. So even though I didn't agree whole-heartedly with the trip, I was willingly to go with them, even though I was perfectly aware that something would happen; something I wouldn't have expected at all.

* * *

**Whoosh!**  
**First chapter done.**  
**I hope you loved it, or liked it.**  
**If not, your free to tell me suggestions on how to improve my story.**  
**As for my grammar, I'm not an expert in English, don't get me wrong. **  
**Anyways, if you DID find mistakes, please let me know.  
For some reason, the 'TAB' button doesn't work,  
So, I'm using the 'space' button.**  
**It's 1 in the morning from where I live, and I'm sleepy as hell.**  
**Okay, what a lie, I'm suppose to be doing homework since I have online classes.**  
**But anyways, I promised myself that I would post this story BEFORE my birthday.**  
**So yeah, **

**~Thank you for reading!**  
**Review?  
:\**

**-Midnight Phantomhive**


	2. A Hectic Morning

**Yay! ^ ^**  
**My first update!  
Sorry it took so long, I had my Pre-AP English final exam on Monday and I needed to study for it.**

Anyways,  
Wow! 9 reviews! And, I'm only on my 1st chapter! :')  
Thank you guys, really.  
The first 6 reviews I got, I was really really happy and I just kept squealing.  
That's how much your reviews effected me.

**Super Duper Thank You to:**

**Sc- ****_I'm glad you thought it was good, :)_****  
Happygirl- ****_Really? You loved it? Thanks! ^ ^ _****  
****_That means a lot to me. :'D_****  
NewQueen2012- ****_^ ^ Thank you! I'm happy that you thought it was a nice chapter, despite the errors that were there._****  
Cupcake-Lover-1374- ****_Tee hee! I'm glad you think it's good C:_****  
ItsMetalItsOurBand- ****_Thank you berry much,, :')_****  
****_I'm glad you loved it._****  
allison- ****_Don't worry, I won't give up on my stories. ^ ^_****  
****_Though, the updates might come late. :\_****  
cecilia glass- ****_Do itashimashite, you are very welcome. ^_^_****  
Panther Black- ****_xD _****  
****_The question is a total spoiler.  
So I can't answer it here._****  
CharlieAuthoriaWinx- ****_Thanks! C:_**

**I know that for some of you, I sent a message thanking you, however, I just wanted to give a shout-out for you guys,, :'D**

**Thank you to:  
ItsMetalItsOurBand, Lacie Hikari, cecilia glass, CharlieAuthoriaWinx, Cupcake-Lover-1374, Panther Black and TheGirlWithTheGoldenShadow.**

**For adding this story to your favorites or to your story alerts.  
I really, REALLY appreciate it. :'D**

**So yeah.  
Just a little warning, for those of you who are Layla and Nabu fans, there is NO Nabu in the story.  
Sorry! :'(  
I like them too but, this story takes place after the episode of Party Monster (episode 8?).  
Also, there are NO pixies in this story.  
I apologize for that. I was planning to put them here but then, I would have to worry more about the characters and I wouldn't be able to update faster.  
Also, the things that happened AFTER the incident with the monster did NOT happen.  
So like, the poem for example did NOT happen.  
Sorry again! D':  
14 Days With You is basically MY version of how Flora and Helia fall for each other.**

Also, this chapter might bore you.  
T_T  
It DOES NOT have Helia and Flora moments YET.  
That's in the next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Winx Club. Only the plot and some characters.  
xD  
I'm forgot to put this in the first chapter.  
Sorry!  
:'C

Now, on with the story! ^ ^  
~Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Day One_

I woke up exactly 5 in the morning. I didn't remember what I dreamed of, but that was okay; I didn't want anything to ruin this day after all. _'Anyways,'_ I thought. _'Just three more hours, what could possibly go wrong?'?_ I could have slept some more but because of all the noise coming from outside the room Bloom and I share; I couldn't possibly sleep through it. Judging from all the noise that I was hearing, I guess everyone was awake. Or, at least the Winx were. We were going to this little 'trip' one week earlier than the rest of the Alfea students were. To put it in a simple way, we were going to have TWO weeks for a break while everyone in the school was only have one week. I don't mind it at all, but I know there was more to come. By the time we come back, classes start again. On top of that, we have make-up work for this week. I sighed. _'I just hope two weeks will be worth it'._

By now, it was already 15 minutes passed 5. Quickly and carefully, I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom with Bloom coming out of it.

"What time is it" she asked with a hint of sleepiness in her voice.

"5:18" I said with a quick glance at my phone before getting out of bed and walking inside the bathroom. First things first, I brushed my teeth. Then I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes. I was wearing a green V-top hoodie that had pink polka dots with a pink tank top attach to it inside so that it doesn't show any of my skin, or at least the certain parts of it that I was uncomfortable with. The sleeves were pink along with a pink belt and a green heart attach to the right edge that connects my top with my green skirt that had pink leggings to go with the outfit. After dressing, I put on some green sandals and went out the door to see Bloom.

"Love the outfit." Bloom said.

"Thanks!" I said, giving her one of my sweetest smiles. At the corner of my eye, I saw Bloom's eyes widened at my sudden action though, almost immediately, it disappeared and she returned the smile.

I walked towards the mirror and started to fix my hair with my hands so that by chance, it would be smooth without the help of a brush. About five minutes passed without success and I finally gave up. I walked towards my suit case and I got it out. _'I should separate the smaller objects from my clothes. If I leave it like this, I might end up misplacing it.' _

After brushing my hair and getting all my non-related to clothing objects out of my suit case and relocating them in a much smaller luggage, I proceeded to put my hoop earrings and a necklace that my mother gave me for my birthday. They were both made out of gold and the necklace has 'Flora' attach to it in gold, sparkling letters. By the time I was done with all the necessary things that needed to be done, it was 6:05. Bloom was done preparing too, with an outfit that was spectacular on her. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with a sky blue hoodie that had long sleeves but only reached below her chest and a blue jean skirt. Her hair was half tied up with a blue elastic tie while the rest of her hair fell on her shoulders.

"Wow, you look awesome!" I said.

"Thanks, I hope Sky likes it though." she replied. Sky is Bloom's boyfriend. He has blond shoulder length hair with blue eyes and is the leader of one of the best squads in Red Fountain.

I went and got my large suitcase that was filled with all my clothes and got my small luggage. In addition, I got a school bag that would carry my small jewelry box, my money, and some books for school while my cell phone was already in my skirt pocket.

…

Helia's Point of View- At Riven and Helia's room

I mentally cussed myself. Everything that happened to me in the passed few weeks were going by in a blur, the phone call, the visit to Red Fountain, the accident regarding the monster that attack us during Red Fountain's special event and finally, this vacation that Sky and Brandon told me at the last minute. Honestly, if they think they are going to win this battle about me staying, they are not. Period.

I wasn't interested in any of their so called 'break' or 'vacation'. It's simply a waste of my time when I could be back at home attending art school. Okay, well not maybe. Lately, I have been thinking about coming back here but, I wasn't too sure. I guess it's because of the effects the nature fairy gave me, Flora. The moment I saw her, heard her voice; it was then that I started to reconsider my grandfather's offer, about staying here. True, I had taken interest in her, but it wasn't me to fall for someone at first sight. Some part of me that wanted to be there, to..

"Hey! Are you done?" Riven, my roommate as of now, asked coming out of the bathroom with only some pants on.

"Yeah, just a few more things." I said.

"Well, hurry. Stella's going to be furious if we come late." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. _'Yes Riven. Here you are telling me to hurry up and you aren't even fully dressed yet.'_

Before I could give him a yes, Riven dashed out of the room. I sighed. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

…

Flora's Point of View- At Bloom and Flora's room.

"Floraaa! Blooooommm! Are you guys ready yet?" Stella yelled from across our room.

"Geez Stella, keep your voice down, students have classes today you know!" Bloom replied, in a much lower voice than what Stella used.

I sighed for like the hundred time already. By the sound of Stella's urgent voice, something must have happened.

"Hey, Flora," Bloom ask, snapping me out of my reverie. "Stella's having a crisis situation with the bags she's bringing and she needs some help." Bloom continued.

"Oh…yeah! Uhmm, how many bags is she bringing anyways? I hope there won't be any problem when we board the ship. It's already 6: 30" I said. Not everyone was done preparing, because we only had last night to do that. Musa was looking for some sheet music she was going to bring while Tecna was doing some research on the hotel we were going to. Layla, on the other hand, was still in the shower because she does morning exercises; being the fit girl she is. Lastly, Stella was having some problem with the clothes she was bringing. Because Bloom and I were free, we were trying to help everyone out at the same time.

…

An hour later, after I finished performing a spell on my plants to tend itself while I was gone, everyone one was finished with 30 minutes left to spare.

We all met outside our rooms with our suit cases. One by one we all went down the stairs and out of the school where the specialist and a ship was waiting. As soon as we reached them, I had gotten a look on how everyone looked. Musa was wearing her red turtle neck shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and red and black checkered high-tops. Tecna was also wearing a purple turtle neck with purple legging's and purple sandals while Layla was wearing a green over the shoulder top with dark blue shorts and white leg warmers with green shoes. Stella though, was the person who impressed me the most because even if she wasn't wearing her usual branded, expensive clothes, she still looked amazing, and here's why: she was wearing a yellow one shoulder sleeved top with a mini yellow skirt along with some yellow shinny knee-high boots with her hair swept to one side of her face in a low pony tail.

"Sorry we took so long. The girls had to help me with something." Stella said.

I gave out a small laugh. Whenever we have a trip, we end up coming late most of the time because of Stella. What she wears or what she brings all matter to her. Clothes are really important to Stella. If fashion was a power, she'll probably have the ability to control it. All of us brought at least one large suitcase and a small bag or a small suitcase while Stella brought three large suitcases and two small ones.

"It's okay Stella, for some reasons, your actually pretty early, at least, for this occasion." Riven snickered.

I saw Stella's eyes widen as realization took in. Suddenly, she turned towards Bloom who was suppressing a laugh. "Did you mess with my cell phone?" She asked with disbelieved in her voice.

"Well, I might have set it to 30 minutes in advance?" Bloom replied mischievously.

" Bloom!" Stella yelled, pretending to sound hurt but failed as she playfully hit Bloom on the arm.

I laughed as they finally calmed down when Sky, Bloom's boyfriend, broke it up. Afterwards, he went in and hugged Bloom while Stella gave Brandon a kiss on the cheek. Tecna and Timmy were talking about a new video game while Musa and Riven ignored each other. Layla, on the other hand, was already in the ship talking to someone I couldn't identify from such a distance.

"Now that the greetings are over, why won't we, gentle-men, take your bags and put them on the ship." I heard Brandon say.

"Okay." Stella replied in a flirtatious tone while Brandon helped her unto the stairs of the ship like a gentle-man would.

…

At exactly 8, we were off to Solaria with me sitting next to Layla. Bloom was with Stella and Tecna was with Musa. I was seating next to the window, pinching myself every now and then to keep myself from falling asleep. Instead, I kept myself busy by looking at the amazing view of trees that. I didn't stare at it long when I got dizzy. We were traveling really fast now because of the new-found technology we have. Normally, if would takes days, weeks, months, or years to travel from one home planet to another; in this case though, we have new technology in our hands so flying straight out of Alfea to Solaria would take about 4 hours. Meanwhile, after all the gibberish that I was currently thinking, Layla was talking to Bloom.

"I think we should just stay at the hotel first. Like, use their beach there, since it's their property. What do you think Stel?" I heard Layla say.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, that leaves us with 13 days left for shopping right?" Stella answered.

I stifled a laugh. _'Oh Stella,'_ I thought. _'I'm starting to wonder if this whole trip would be for shopping.' _ I smiled. Most of the girls or fairies that I know LOVE shopping, but me? I don't enjoy it that much. I would rather spend that time in the forest looking at trees and being surrounded by nature. But that's me.

" –Oh fine then. I heard that there is a night-time carnival located at the park though, maybe we should go there sometime?" Stella asked.

" Yeah, that's good." Layla answered.

Minutes passed and eventually, hours. A huge wave of exhaustion hit me as Stella and Layla's voices where beginning to fade.

…

_His head titled up towards the sky as he tried to balance an apple on his nose while playing his guitar._

"_Your crazy you know?"  
"I know I am." He laughed. "But, that's why you love me right?" he asked._

_ "Yeah." I replied. He lowered his guitar and turned to face me, he face lowering so that our foreheads met. I blushed._

_ He chuckled. "Your so cute when you blush." He said as he leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "Here." He said, giving me a small box that was wrapped with different kinds flowers as a decoration._

_ I opened it and suddenly gasped. "It's beautiful." I said as I held out a bracelet with two gold letters engraved to it; 'H' and 'F'. _

_ "Do you like it?" He asked me. _

_ I nodded, speechless._

_ He laughed. "Here." He said as he gently took my left hand and wrapped the bracelet around it, securing it with the lock. _

_ I felt a blush crept unto my cheeks. "Thank you." I told him._

_ Gently, he caressed his free hand while his other one was still holding my left hand. "I love you." He whispered, loud enough for me to hear.  
"Hunter." I gasped, surprise by his sudden remarked. "I…"_

…

I jerked forward, lucky that there wasn't anything in front of me or I would have had a bruised on my head by my sudden action. _'Crap, I fell asleep.' _

"Hey Flo, are you okay?" Layla asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

" Ye..yea..yeah." I stuttered. "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

Layla smiled. "About 30 minutes. We still have a long way to go though. By the way, what did you dream about?" She ask.

"Our 6th month anniversary; when he took me to a picnic that time." I said, sighing as I leaned back on my seat again.

Layla hugged me. "You'll get over it soon." She said. "He didn't know what went through his mind when he broke it up."

I shook my head from the left and the right. "He's not that type of person. He always has a reason." I whispered to myself. Miraculously, she didn't hear me.

…

"Huhhggg. Are we there yet?" Stella muttered after a yawn.

"Almost," Layla replied. "The specialist said that there was a problem with the ship. They fixed it already, though, we are 15 minutes late."

"Really? Gosh. It's seems like we have been here forever." Bloom said.

I smiled. Very true. I refused to sleep again after that small dream I had so to keep myself busy, I got out a book that Bloom had lend to me to read about a week ago. The book was about Pre-teen's and their lives. It's weird of me to read a book Pre-teens since I'm a teenager but the book was just too interesting to leave behind.

"Oh! You brought the book!" Bloom said noticing the cover of a girl day dreaming and a boy looking at a star.

"Yeah, it's really interesting." I said.

"Glad you liked it. It's one of my favorite books."

"Passengers, please get back to you seat if you are standing and fasten your seat belt. We will be arriving in Solaria shortly." Brandon, the co-pilot, said.

Stella squealed. "Finally! We have been waiting for four hours now!" She said apparently speaking to no one is particular.

I heard a familiar chuckle around the back of ship until it died out.

…

I got out of the ship followed by Musa and Tecna. We were parked at a field with the hotel a walking distance of about 10 minutes. The ship was programmed to return back to Red Fountain with a hologram pilot and co-pilot.

I felt a tug on my shirt. "Let's go! I'm so excited to catch some waves." Layla said, more excited than I had ever seen her before.

I smiled at her. "Let's"

After 10 minutes of walking, complaining and dragging out our bags, we were standing in front of a biggest hotel I had ever seen.

* * *

**I'm so SORRY!**  
**D':**  
**I know it's really boring.**  
**This chapter was suppose to be the whole first day.  
But, I haven't plan how the hotel looks like yet.  
Actually, I did. But the first layout was too plain.**  
**:'(**  
**I know. I understand if you DON'T want to read it anymore.**

**But yeah.**  
**So, uhmm,, some of you might have loved it or liked it? **  
**If you DON'T, then you are free to suggest any ideas on the story.**  
**Also, I can't always guarantee an update so soon.**  
**:\**  
**But, I will try my best! :')**  
**Anyways, I'm thinking of changing the summary.**  
**But, I WON'T change the title.**  
**One other thing, **  
**I thinking of getting a Beta?**  
**Does anyone have a recommendation?**  
**I have been having problems with my punctuations.**  
**Also, I am very limited in my vocabulary. :'(**  
**So yeah.**

**~Thank you for reading! ^ ^**  
**Even though it was short and boring. :'(**  
**Review?**  
**:\**

**-Midnight Phantomhive**


	3. Sunnyville Paradise

**Hey guys!  
I know, you guys hate me for updating so late.  
I'm really, really am sorry for that.  
To be honest, I actually lost motivation in this story.  
But, here I am giving you guys yet another chapter of 14 Days with You.  
I made this long for you guys. It's actually 9 pages in Microsoft Word.  
xD  
Oh yeah.  
Super Thank you to: Happygirl, floralove2, Guest, Cupcake-Lover-1374 and Comic Creator 99 for reviewing my story. :)  
I really, really appreciate it. The way you guys are kind enough to leave a review.  
Thank you so, so much! ~3  
Okay, now on with the story.  
Enjoy! :)**

Oh! Before I forget, I WILL change the summary of this story. ^ ^  
Title though, will remain the same.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Winx Club. :\  
Just the plot. :)**

After 10 minutes of walking, complaining and dragging out our bags, we were standing in front of a biggest hotel I had ever seen.

**…**

**Continuance of Day 1- Sunday**

I must have been asleep or something because seeing what was in front of me was too surreal. But I was wrong; This IS reality.

Standing in front of me was a hotel, so high that I felt like an ant compared to it. Sunnyville Paradise just isn't known for looking like any other hotel. It was unique. How? The hotel looked more of display board because there were three sections of it, all connected together. The color, structure and just every single detail about it left me breathless. I couldn't describe it at all!

"Impress?" Stella asked me with a smirk after noticing my expression upon seeing Solaria's Sunnyville Paradise.

I nodded, still lost at words. _'At least I'm not the only one.' _I thought._ 'The others are practically drooling over it.'_

"Miss Stella!" I turned towards the voice that broke my reverie and found several men offering and taking our bags/suitcases. One of them came up to me and I handed it to them with a smile.

"Now, how about we all go inside and check in so we can start our tour?" Stella announced with a smile that said she was amused. Of course, Stella must have been here already, so she was not impressed like we were. Then again, this was Solaria, the realm she belonged too.

After we had given our bag/suitcases, we walked towards the double glass doors to reveal a beauty twice as amazing as the sight outside.

If I had known better, I wouldn't have been surprise. This was Solaria after all. This was Stella's home planet. Still, everything about it left me breathless as it had when I was outside.

The inside was outrageously clean, not a speck of dirt that I could find. At the front of me was a fountain that spewed drops of glistening water. Over at right were counters that had people lining up in front of them, the same with the left.

Because Stella was well-known across Solaria, being the princess she is, we didn't need to wait in the line. Instead, one of the women in the counter to the left noticed us and waved us over.

The woman named Tammy, handed Stella a ring of keys and swiping cards that was for each designated room. Afterwards, Eric, the guy who called Stella earlier, came and got us together for the tour.

Because we were extremely hungry, Eric gave us a map of Sunnyville Paradise and tried to explain the hotel thoroughly, at least to the best of his ability.

"—so basically, the left wing of the hotel is where the restaurants are located while at the right is where we find the gifts shops, the Spa and other entertainment?" ask Bloom.

"Yes." replied Eric. "Because of last year's complains about getting mixed up and getting lost, we decided to make things easier for our guest."

"I see." replied Stella. "Things really did change."

Eric bowed. "Indeed. If you need anything, feel free call me." he said while handling Stella a card with the some instructions.

"Thank you." Layla said.

"Well, now that that is done, how 'bout we get some food? I'm starving!" Musa said emphasizing the last word.

"Well, the map says that we must take the flight of stairs on the left of this building in order to reach one of the restaurants here." Tecna stated, sounding unsure. "Stella? Some help?"

Stella smiled. "Follow me!"

**…**

Having Stella as a friend took a great deal of patience to get used too, especially with her mood swings. She can be all excited and then a minute later, she would be in a cranky mood, like now.

We were finally sitting down on a long table on SunsetShores, one of Solaria's finest restaurants that was located at Sunnyville Paradise. Usually, when the Winx and I were going to vacation together, we would unpack our stuff first. Sadly, it was already 12:30 and we were starving. So much for the excitement this morning, we forgot to eat breakfast.

Like the outside of the hotel and the first floor, the restaurant was also looking amazing. It wasn't just the food that attracted costumers to eat there, it was how the place looked, the scenery it gave and the entertainment it provided. SunsetShores was very big for a restaurant but even though it was huge, there was still a long line of hungry looking people ahead.

So far, everything that I had to see in this hotel was just like a crazy fairy tale, from the exterior and interior looks of the hotel to the service and the food that they provided for their guest.

"Here is your salad, ma'am." Our designated waiter, April, said as she handed me a fancy looking plate of vegetables and fruits.

"Thank you" I said with a small nod of my head.

A salad was almost the only thing I ate now at days. While my friends were having fancy looking stakes and some sea-foods, I was one for just a salad.

_"Here."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you? I just want a salad!"_

_"You can't eat that forever! Sure, they are all healthy and all, but do you really want to eat that everyday?"_

_I looked at the person in front of me and sighed. "No."_

_"Then try this." he said, as he gently place a piece of bread onto my plate. "It's raisin bread."_

_I looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Thanks" I muttered._

_"Your welcome, by the way what is your –"_

"—right Flora? Is that okay with you?" Layla asked, snapping me from another reverie of mine.

I looked around the table and noticed faces or worry and concern. Even Riven, who was always looked so stubborn and bored, had a glint of worry in his eyes.

Not sure about what Layla and the others were talking about, I just told them what came into my mind at that time. "Yeah."

"Great! We all meet at the lobby okay?" Stella replied.

I gave them a half smile. I didn't know what they were talking about, but as long as long as they suggested it, I was willing to accept it. After all, they were doing this for me. Wouldn't it be better to make things easier for them?

**…**

After we finished eating, we went back to where we started. Because our rooms were located at the middle wing of the hotel, we had to use the stairs again to get back here.

We were currently at the very left side of the middle wing of the hotel waiting for an elevator. There was two elevators in each side (left part of the wing and the right part of the wing), but we were closer to the left side of the middle wing because we came from the left wing, which had all the restaurants located.

Finally, an elevator came and Stella arranged us into groups of five. Because Stella was the only one who knew this place inside and out, she would have to ride up with us and ride back down to get the other four and assist them.

The first group consists of Stella, Bloom, Sky, Layla and me. We all enter the elevator one by one and suddenly, I felt my world stop.

Really, Solaria's famous Sunnyville Paradise DOES live up to their name. I should have paid more attention to the hotel when we were outside but it was all too late now.

From the moment I stepped in I took in every detail there was to see. The elevators here in this very hotel were made out of glass. One-way glass. Everything I saw right then and there was amazing.

"You guys should see your faces. Really, it's hilarious." Stella said laughing.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one taking in this breathtaking view. Bloom and Layla were as surprise as I was while Sky had his mouth open. _'I guess Eraklyon is nothing compared to Solaria.'_ I thought.

I continued to stare until I noticed something. We weren't even moving yet! We were still at the first floor! I looked at Stella who was holding in another round of a laugh.

Immediately, Layla noticed then Bloom and finally Sky. "Stella!" Layla said while laughing as she playfully hit Stella on the arm.

"Sorry! I just wanted to see your reactions." Stella replied finally hitting the '11' button.

_'Well,'_ I thought. _'At least the door was close.'_

As we were slowly moving up, I sucked in breath. Everywhere around seemed like a dream. At one side of the elevator, I could the see the clean, sparkling waters of Sunnyville's private beach and the white relaxing sand. Over at another side, far away from here, I could see what looked like a castle, the place where Stella lived before going away to Alfea. It was surrounded by many trees that seemed to endless until it came to stop upon some mountains.

Solaria, I admit, is a very beautiful place and it wasn't just because we were at the Solaria Square. Solaria was really beautiful all around. It was a bright and sunny place to visit when you are feeling down.

**…**

We finally reached the 11th floor which had six rooms, three on each side. The hallways were empty when we arrived. In my opinion, I guess it's because of the fact that this was highly reserved for _important people_. While waiting for the others, I examined each room. There were 11 of us, which meant that one of us would have a room to ourselves. I didn't like idea at all. The last thing that was on my list to recovering was being alone on a room with nothing to do but hear my thoughts, to relive my past.

It took about 15 minutes to get everyone to snap from their little dazed and get together. Finally, Stella announced the arrangements.

"All girls will sleep to the left while the boys sleep to the right." she said.

I smiled at that. As long as we were to follow that, everything wouldn't matter. I looked over at Layla who nodded and in a matter of seconds; we claimed a room to the very left.

**…**

We didn't stay long enough to hear what the boys decided on but we knew that Stella and Bloom had the middle room while Tecna and Musa had the room to the right.

"Stella really outdid herself." Layla said with a small laugh.

"Doesn't she always?" I asked smiling.

Our room was quite big for just the two of us. From the entrance of the door over to the left, we have the bathroom. Further down the hallway on the right side, we had a small kitchen which consists of one fancy looking stove, a sink, a table and four chairs. Finally, at the end of the hallway were two beds that laid side by side on the middle edge of the room, a plasma screen TV on the opposite wall of the beds, two couches that were place near the walls, four beanbags that were in front of a small table and lastly, some shelves that placed near the beds and the TV. In short, it was basically a smaller version of a house with the basic rooms and some fancy looking furniture.

"Yeah." Layla replied with a hint of sleepiness on her voice. She looked over at me. "Judging the fact that you were spacing out during lunch time, I bet you didn't understand anything we were talking about?" she asked me.

I looked at my shoes shyly and shook my head no. She laughed. "That's okay. We were talking about how we were going to unpack first and then meet at the lobby to go to the hotel's private beach. Sounds cool?" Layla ask.

I gave her one of my small smiles. "Yes ma'am!" I replied, saluting to her.

She laughed.

**…**

It didn't take long to unpack since I didn't bring so much of my stuff. I wearing light blue mini shorts and a black see through over-the-shoulder top. Of course, I had on a bikini under my outfit which was the color of pink with white small flowers decorated on them.

Layla though, had on some blue mini shorts and had those cut off shirts that showed your bellybutton and had a knot tie and the two edges for a design. It was a work of art, really. The shirt looked like it had paint splatter to it with various colors.

We were both ready to go out, both of us having a beach bag. Mines had a towel in case I wanted to swim or simply lie on the sand, a bottle of sun block, the book I was reading on the ship and some extra clothes: another pair of shorts and plain pink t-shirt.

Finally, we walked towards door and we were once again greeted by the hallways of the 11th floor. Again, because we were at the left of the floor, we decided to take the one of the elevators at that side.

We waited for about five minutes until one of the elevators stopped at our floor.

"Looks like we have competition." A familiar voice said.

I turned back and found Musa and Tecna about to step on the elevator just like us. Musa was wearing a black, white and red plaid button up shirt with no sleeves and a pair of dark blue mini shorts. Tecna was wearing a plain dark purple shirt and a light purple skirt with shorts at the bottom.

"Race you guys to the lobby?" Musa asked with a devious smile.

"You betcha'!" Layla replied, suddenly fired up when a few minutes ago, she was tired.

Together, we both stepped in the elevator and Layla immediately hit the 'first' floor button.

We both laughed and turn our heads to the sight before us. For some reason, it felt like a dream when you go up using the elevator. When you go down, you face reality.

We finally reached the 'first' floor without any stopovers. The door opened and just as we were about to go outside, we saw Musa and Tecna standing near the open doors of the hotel that led to their Sunnyville's private beach.  
"Cheaters. I bet they used their Winx to get here." Layla snarled. Or a least what she tried to make it look like. Behind that snarl was a huge smile that immediately took in after she said those words.

Musa giggled and finally, Tecna. "How did you know?" Musa asked.

Layla smiled at that. "I'm psychic." She answered and we all end up laughing. Well, they were laughing. I just smiled.

"What's so funny?" I heard as I looked back and saw Sky and Brandon, together with Timmy, approaching us as they came out of the elevators from the left. Sky was wearing a blue t-shirt with black shorts and Brandon was wearing a white tank top with blue shorts. Timmy, on the other hand, was wearing a light orange shirt while his shorts were of dark orange.

"Where's Riven?" Musa asked with a hint of concern on her voice.

"Ah. He and the others are at the beach already." Sky answered.

"Now, would the ladies like to go first?" Brandon, the gentle-man, gestured his right hand towards the open doors of Sunnyville Paradise's private beach.

"Yes sir." Layla replied to which we all ended up laughing at.

**…**

We stood, dumb-flooded at the view before us. While the others had their mouth slightly opened, I was mentally making a list of the things that had made Sunnyville Paradise what they are today. Firstly, the hotel itself. Sunnyville Paradise provided excellent service. Those of who worked here weren't people you would just pick up anywhere. No. They were extremely hardworking employees who were gifted in their own way and had a passion for helping people.

So, why was I still surprise? I knew what to expect already. The 'outside' of the hotel, the inside of the 'first floor or lobby', the food and the restaurants, the elevators and lastly, our rooms. So, was there a need to be surprise? Hell yeah.

Standing before me was a vast of sparkling, clear blue waters. Just that, was enough to leave me breathless. The ocean was so clean that even from where I was standing; you could see the sand at the bottom of the ocean. The waves sounded like chimes that rang in my ears like music, what with the way the wave's crash over the rocks. Together with the waves, I could hear the shrieks of children shouting and laughing at the same time over their achievements.

It seemed like a long time had passed before finally, we all got to our senses.

"I am so... so going to enjoy this vacation." I heard Musa mutter.  
Over at a far distance, I heard Stella shouting at us. "Hey! Over here!"

We all managed to walk towards Stella and the others and finally, we got use to everything around us. At least, for now.

**…**

Everyone seemed busy with everything. While I was under the shade of an umbrella sitting on my towel while reading a book, everyone seemed to have something they were occupied in. Sky and Brandon were para-sailing. Layla, Bloom and Musa were surfing and Tecna and Timmy were playing a portable video game. Meanwhile, Riven was off somewhere, probably getting some swimming gear.

Bored because I was alone, I gather up my things and walked towards an empty chair near a food vendor, across someone.

**…**

**Helia's Point of View**

I looked up from my drawing to find a familiar 'nature' fairy sitting at the empty chair across me. From the looks that she had, she didn't even seem to notice that I was there. I looked down at my drawing, using my pencil to darken some lines. Finally, I cleared my throat.

I felt her eyes stare at me for what felt like the longest time. At last, she spoke. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't notice that there was someone sitting here already. Uhmm… May I sit here?" She asked.

I chuckled at that. "Sure. You're already sitting there." I said as a smile crept unto my face.

"So… what are you uhmm,, drawing?" she asked me.

I looked up at her as she gasped. "Oh! He-helia! What are you doing here?"

I smiled at her confused face and responded. "The specialist invited me."

"Oh." She blushed.

"Yeah."

She looked over at my sketch. "It's beautiful. You capture every detail of the rose. Even the small features, you made them stand out. Everything about it seems so real. You really emphasized the meaning of the rose." she complimented, looking quite dazed.

Once again, I was shocked. No one has ever told me that. No one has ever noticed my drawing in that kind of 'way'. Sure, people say its nice and all, but her? Flora? She gave away the picture, the very essence of the sketch, the meaning behind it. "That's… right." I said slowly.

She smiled at me, noticing my discomfort. "I wish I could draw like you. You draw like there is no tomorrow. You drawing seems so realistic, every flaw there is… doesn't seem like a flaw. You draw to perfection." she said still in her trance-like voice.

I examined her. Was she herself? What she really serious about my drawing?

As if picking up my thoughts, she snapped out of her daze. "I-I meant your dra-dr-drawing is great and all." she said timidly.

I laughed. "I could teach you. After all, we have 14 days, why not make the best of it?" I suggested before I could even thought of what I just said.

_'Oh Helia.'_ I said to myself. _'Are you really that stupid? Do you actually want to scare her away? You're acting like some pedophile.'_

"Re-really?" she ask, interested.

I cleared my throat and said. "Sure." I replied, looking at her.

Suddenly her face showed sympathy. "You know… you don't have to do that." she said, shooting me a meaningful glance.

"It's okay. I'm willing to teach you anyways." I replied, giving her a smile.

"Th-thank you then. That means a lot." she said.

"Your welcome." I smiled and then realized something. "When would you like to start?" I asked her.

"Whenever your free." she replied, with confidence in her voice.

"Then should we start now? I have nothing else to do." I asked.

**…**

**Flora's Point of View**

It took just about everything, not to blush. Because of my loud mouth, I had gotten myself into this situation. With every second that passed, I felt stupider. First of all, I hadn't even notice the guy who saved my life from the monster before. Second of all, I couldn't, didn't even stop myself from complimenting his work. Lastly, I felt like a little girl, being all excited about my first drawing lessons. I felt ashamed at myself, only because I acted so… so vulnerable around him. Around Helia. The way my knees grew weak at his voice and my cheeks grow red at his smile, that wasn't me at all. Or, that used to be me…

I had to convince myself. It was just something about him, something so familiar about this feeling that drives me to him, like magnet. The feeling of having butterflies on your stomach because of his smile, because he was smiling at me. The feeling of nervousness because of fear that you might say something stupid, something that will drive him away. The feeling of falling for someone again. Was that how I felt around him? The feeling of… love? The feeling I felt a long time ago… with…Hunter?

"Flora? Did you hear what I just said?" Helia suddenly ask, snapping me out of my little daze.

"Said?" I replied, clearly unaware of what he just mentioned.

He smiled and I could feel my knees shaking, like jelly. Even though I was sitting down, my body was tense. Tense because I was nervous, because I scared of this feeling.

"Your friends are calling us, so I guess… I'll teach you tomorrow? Is that okay with you?"

"Ye-yeah! Yeah, that's… okay." I said. Gosh, how I feel so stupid right now. I never stutter. Everything that came out of my mouth was always something I felt sure of, at least, not until now.

"Great." He said as he got up from seat and offered a hand to me. "Should we get going? It's getting late now."

I felt my eyes go big at his words. Late? Did I really just spend my whole time talking to Helia?! Was this for real? "Uhmm.. yeah." I said as I got up and avoided his hand. "We should get going." With that, I took my beach bag and stood next to Helia, ready to get back to everyone.

**…**

"—really, Sunnyville Paradise is AWESOME!" Layla squealed.

We were at Stella and Bloom's room having a sleepover. Stella, knowing Solaria in and out got to order pizza at one of the finest place she knew. We were currently eating it well; I was eating the vegetarian pizza, one that Stella got especially for me while the others ate pepperoni and sausage covered pizza.

"See? I told you it was amazing." Stella replied, somewhat bragging.

"Well, we didn't expect to have this much fun." replied Musa.

"Yeah, It's just the first day, but I already feel like I stayed here longer." Bloom added.

"True." Tecna agreed.

While my friends were in a circle talking and chatting away, I was on a bean bag watching a Disney film.

"What do you think of Solaria so far, Flora?" Bloom asked me, hoping to start a conversation.

"It's okay. The service here is excellent." I replied. "The people are nice and all."

"Oh?" Layla asked, apparently shocked. "You met someone?"

"Hm? I meant the people we met so far, like Eric." I replied. I didn't know how I could tell them about Helia, how we talk and all. That was something that I'll save for later.

"Oh, Okay! Anyways, wait until we go downtown tomorrow. You'll be impress." Stella announced in a triumphant way.

"Oh really?" mused Musa. "Let's see for ourselves."

I rolled my eyes. Oh dear, and to think that I'll have to go though this for 13 more days? I only hope that I'll make it out alive.

**…**

**Helia's Point of View**

"Hey Helia," Timmy, one of the specialist greeted. "Have you re-considered Saladin's offer yet?" he asked.

"Timmy, I know he order you guys to convince me and all, but really? I don't like fighting; I would rather draw and fulfill that dream than do that." I replied, trying not to sound piss. It was annoying to have the people around you pressure you about things you didn't believe in. I mean, what can't they understand that?

"I know, but it was worth a try, right?" he asked.

My face softened as he gave a slight nod before exiting out the door. I sighed. Out of all the specialist I could have met and be friends with, I would rather talk to Timmy. He wasn't like everyone I had met in Red Fountain, those who took fighting to the heart. So, seeing him depress by my answer was enough to stop me from what I was drawing. I knew they were trying their best to convince me, but fighting was something I didn't believe in, and it was going to take a lot of convincing to get me to stay at Red Fountain.

**~End of Day One~**

* * *

**Yay! ~3  
There you go everyone! ^ ^  
Was it good?  
Yes, I know it was so super boring in the beginning.  
But, at least they met right?  
And, OMIGOSH!  
Helia is giving Flora drawing lessons! xDD  
So yeah. That is the end of the first day.  
I hope you loved it, or at least liked it.  
If you don't, then I understand.  
You are free to suggest anything.  
Also, if you find any grammar mistakes or anything, let me know, okay?  
I'll be happy to go back and fix it.**

**Reminders: The summary WILL be changed. Also, on September 4, I will have classes so updates might not come so often. However, if it passed 1 month already without me updating anything or putting any statues on my profile, it might probably means I am super busy or something bad has happened to me. xD**  
**And, I know the middle wing and left elevator and all the stuff is really confusing. Around the next update, I will be able to provide you guys a link to the layout of the hotel, so you can understand better.**  
**If you have any questions, comments or concerns, let me know. Okay? ^ ^**

**Oh yeah! I will be starting on another fanfic featuring Musa and Riven.**  
**I'm not sure yet if I should work on two fanfics at the same time, but still.**  
**Hopefully, I'll decide and provide you guys a preview of the story on the next chapter of 14 Days with You. Of course, for more information, visit my profile.**

**Okay. Super long author's note there. Ehe. Sorry about that! I'm really talkative and all. ^ ^**

**~Thank you for reading!**  
**Review?**

**-Midnight Phantomhive**


	4. A Pair of Hands

**I'm so sorry! I know in the last chapter, I said that I would update around Thursday, Friday or Saturday. I was already working on the chapter when something important came up. From then on, it took most of my time.  
And yes, school started. The teacher's give me non-stop work. Other than that, I had my facebook pages that I manage. T_T  
I hope you guys will forgive me!**

Super Special Thanks to:  
Guest, LinpheaFlower, floralove2, 8melody23, cecilia glass and SparklingBloom for reviewing my story!  
Also, big thank you to those who 'favorite' my story or added my story to their alerts. :)

Enjoy! ^ ^

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club  
Note: Characters may be 'Out of Character' sometimes. Also, Nabu and the Pixies aren't here. Sorry!**

**Day Two- Monday**

**…**

**Third Point of View- Helia**

Faint voices could be heard from the door outside the room of the former Red Fountain student. Sighing, he unwilling opened his eyes. He looked at the unfamiliar room around him, after all, he spent his first night at a place so different from what he was used to. Silently, without a sound, he raised himself into a sitting position at his bed as he pondered over his thoughts. It had been a long time since he stressed out over something. He didn't think that his grandfather Saladin, would go this far.

Almost as if on cue, Helia heard a pair of footsteps nearing and Timmy, his friend, entered the room after shooting him a bright smile. "Get dress. I'll wait outside so that we can catch some food." he said.

Helia smiled at that. One of the very few things he liked about his friend was the 'happy' aura that surrounded him. Unlike the other specialist, Helia had always admired this about him; that and way he was observant with things.

Helia nodded and Timmy left to wait outside the door. In one swift moment, he was out of his bed and was walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth and showering, Helia changed into a plain black t-shirt that fit quite perfectly with his figure. He wore a pair of tan-colored shorts and had on some black shoes. Afterwards, he brush his lengthy hair and tied it into a lose pony tail. Not long after that, he made his way to the door.

**…**

The specialist made their way through SunsetShores in just 6 minutes. It wasn't that long really; it didn't have a long line like they did during lunch or dinner. That was because of the fact that it is currently around eight in the morning. Well, who could blame them? After seeing yesterday's line for lunch, they didn't want to go through all that trouble, especially without Stella.

After the waiter came and took their order, they began to eat and talk amongst themselves.

"So much for waking up early, I was having a good dream." Riven said, turning to glare at Timmy, who was his current roommate for now.

"Don't blame me." Timmy said innocently. "You were the one who told everyone to wake up early."

"Yeah." agreed Sky.

The hot-headed specialist sighed in annoyance as their waiter came with their food.

"Bet you haven't made up with Musa yet?" Brandon asked, digging into his ham and cheese omelet.

"Naw." Riven replied with his mouth full. Finally, the hot-headed specialist swallowed his food and answered properly. "No. She's still mad at me."

"No surprise there. Maybe you can make it up to her today? The Winx are going to the mall at around 9. Want to follow them?" Brandon asked.

"Brandon, we all know that if we follow them to their 'shopping business', they would only use us to hold their bags of clothes and stuff." replied Sky.

The former midnight-colored hair student thought about this. Soon after, he replied with a casual "I'm fine with it."

The specialist turned to stare at Saladin's nephew. "Are you sure?" asked Sky. "When it comes to shopping, there's no end to it… unless Stella says so. Plus, I don't think that would be an enjoyable activity for you, since shopping is a 'girl's thing'.

Helia replied, not looking offended by Sky's answer. "I'm fine with it. As long as I have something to do."

"Okay then." Brandon replied.

**…**

**Flora's Point of View**

"—'ll be impress, really, really impress. SunPlaza is amazing!" Stella squealed. "They have so many departments with cute, stylish clothes!"

I sighed at this. Shopping. That's what Stella planned for us today, our second day, at Suunyville Paradise. From all the events and activities she could choose from, she picked shopping.

We had finally awoken after our crazy sleepover yesterday. Because we were sleepy from the lack of sleep we had (AN: they slept at around 3 in the morning just watching movies and doing girl things), we got room service and had one of the workers bring food to Stella and Bloom's room.

We were all eating what we've ordered until Musa asked what we were doing today. From here on, we discussed about what events were there and what we planned to do. Of course, knowing Stella, 'shopping' would most likely be in the list.

Ten minutes later, we were all satisfied with what we planned to do for today.

**…**

After finishing every last bit of the bagels that Layla and I ordered, we went to our room to shower and changed clothes for our upcoming event.

I was wearing a pink hoodie with the cutest little hearts designs. Along with that, I was also wearing dark-like skinny jeans with my pink and black high tops.

Layla was wearing a plain black spaghetti strap shirt with a cute white small jacket that covers half of her top. Like me, she was wearing skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

Finally, after we had finished fixing our hair and putting on some accessories, we went out the door to our room to meet the others.

**…**

Once everyone met up at the hallway, we went down to the first floor and made our way to the entrance of the hotel where two big vans waited for us. One of them was white while the other was black.

Together with Layla, Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Musa, we entered the white van while the others, the specialist, went to the black van.

"—excited really. I can't wait to see what new clothes, shoes and other stuff they have!" Stella gushed.

I gave a small laugh in my head. Boy was Stella excited.

**…**

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived right outside the hotel. One by one, my friends and I got out of the white van. Stella, who was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap shirt with a blue cover up and some dark blue skinny jeans along black knee-high boots, lend the way to the entrance of the hotel.

Like everything else I had seen so far at Solaria, SunPlaza was just the same. Fancy floors, decorative walls, popular shops… you name it!

Finally, after we all became aware of our senses, Bloom spoke up. "So… where should we start?" she asked.

I glance at Stella as she pondered on the question. "I know!" she spoke up. "There is this really cool shop called 'I heart clothes'. While I was at Alfea, they recently build it and it became one of the famous shops to seek clothes!"

With that said, we were immediately dragged by Stella to our designated place.

**…**

**Helia's Point of View**

I mentally groaned inside my head. We were standing at the entrance of SunPlaza looking like five year olds who lost their mothers. Because we arrived much later than the Winx, we ended up coming late. Sadly, because that had happened and no one knew it would happen, we didn't get to ask Stella where they were going… or at least a clue to where we could go.

Of course, we could call them, but because we are at a different realm, our cell-phones won't work without a special card that allows us to use our phones in Solaria, and Stella hasn't given ours yet.

So, after that mind blowing incident, we finally took the nerve to wander aimlessly around SunPlaza in search of the Winx.

**…**

"Can we stop? I don't think any of this is working. After all, the Winx might be looking for us right now. We are just making things difficult for them if we keep moving." Timmy said.

Yes. We have been wandering for about two hours with no sign of the Winx. We were walking back and forth on the third floor with not a clue on where the girls were.

I heard Sky sigh. "He is right, this isn't going to work. We need to split up." Sky announced.

"I'll go with Sky." Brandon said.

"I'll go alone." Riven added, already walking off.

"Then I'm going with Helia." Timmy said.

I agreed to that as the remaining of us went our separate ways.

**…**

**_Sometime later…_**

**Flora's Point of View**

_'I'm an idiot.'_ I thought. _'An ultimate idiot. Why does Sun Plaza have to be so big anyways?' _I rolled my eyes at myself. Here I was in the middle of nowhere. Well, not literally in the middle in the nowhere.

I had just finished using one of the many restrooms they had at SunPlaza. Only when I was washing my hands did I realized that I forgot to ask Stella where they were heading next, much more, the directions to the place they were headed next.

I looked around helplessly for any signs of my friends. I didn't think they left the fifth floor. Besides, I didn't even want to leave this floor. For a person who went to Solaria for the first time, I think it's best to stick the places you are most familiar too, and that is the fifth floor of SunPlaza.

I started walking again, slowly this time, as if retracing my steps. Because it was Monday, it wasn't that much crowded. Or at least, that's what Stella said. From the left and the right, people walked passed by me, trying to get to their designated place.

I sighed. If I had the confidence to, I would have asked someone for directions or at least a map of SunPlaza. But no, I was too shy to do that.

**…**

At least 10 minutes passed, I knew that. Still, it didn't felt like 10 minutes. It felt more like hours, hours of walking around aimlessly on the fifth floor.

I groaned and decided to take a rest for a bit at an open bench. Almost then did I sat down did I felt the rush of weariness overcome me. Slowly, I lowered my head to my hands. As I was about to close my eyes for some sleep, I noticed someone. Him.

His familiar light brown hair that covered his green eyes seeped unto my mind. Quickly, I stood up and focused my eyes on his direction.

After spotting him, I did the next best thing that I could think of… I went after him.

**…**

Nothing mattered anymore. The only thing I wanted to do was reached out to him. Reach out from behind him and hug him.

His voice, his soft, sweet voice that always calmed me down filled my head; his smile, his laugh and everything about him. I needed to get to him. To Hunter.

Hunter.

His name left me in a dazed and I felt myself wanting to stop. But I didn't. If I stop now, I wouldn't get to him. I wouldn't reached out to him.

As I slowly closed the distance between us, I felt my world shift at once. Everything came crashing down upon me. Our hugs and kisses, our silly love notes… the memories that we had together. All of them came went rushing out of the box that I had locked them in and suddenly, it felt like it was just the two of us then. Me chasing him, just to reach out to him while there was still time.

_'Just a little more'_ I thought. _'Just a little more and I could reach out to you.'_ I could feel tears gather in my eyes. Tears of happiness. This moment… I have waited so long for this moment, to see him again… to be with him.

Finally, after the many shoves and apologizes, I was within distance to reach out to him. And I did. One of my hands found its way to grab a hold of one of his shoulders. Instantly, he turned around…

And that's when I felt cold reality's slap in my face. My heart was shattered to a million pieces and it wasn't even fully patched up yet. I could feel my vision blur as the tears of happiness from before were replaced with sadness…shame.

I have mistaken someone else as Hunter.

**…**

**Helia's Point of View**

I felt hand on my shoulder, expecting that hand will be Timmy's. Preparing myself for the news I was to get from him, I turned around. Instead of Timmy however, I turned around to find a shocked Flora.

Instantly, I felt myself go on guard. Her face that was a mask of shock was suddenly replaced with bitter sadness.

"Flo-Flora?" I stuttered out. For the most part, I was relief. Relief because I had found someone I knew. On the other had, I was shocked too.

Silently, I watched her as tears became to pour out of her nature green eyes. I part of me didn't know was to do, I felt… sorry for her. Whenever I asked Timmy about her, he would describe her as the sweet caring fairy, so why was she crying? What was I suppose to do?

Nevertheless, I couldn't stop myself from the next thing I was to do.

I hugged her.

**…**

Her head fell against my chest while her hands gripped my shirt tightly. About 10 minutes passed and her cries were turning into soft, low sobs.

Finally she spoke up. "I'm sawry." she whispered, as her hands fell back down to her sides. "I mistook you for someone else." With her head down, she turned around and started to walk away.

I stared at her retreating back, dumb folded. Was I really going to let her go away like that? With her tear-streaked face?

In answer, I grabbed one of her hands and tugged at it lightly. She turned back, facing me with red puffy eyes. I smiled. "Why won't we get something to eat?" I asked.

**…**

**Flora's Point of View**

I sat down on an open bench, almost the same one as before. We were in front of yet another mini store at SunPlaza.

After my breakdown, Helia had offered to get something to eat. While he was inside getting us some drinks and a snack, I was outside on the bench waiting for him.

_'What have I done?'_ I thought. _'I have mistaken Helia for Hunter. What am I suppose to tell him now?' _For the most part, I was ashame.

Helia and Hunter are very much different. Especially in apprearance. While Hunter has light brown hair, Helia has blue-ish black hair. While Hunter has green eyes, Helia has blue eyes. So, why had I mistaken him? Was I hallucinating or what?

**…**

A few minutes after, Helia came back with a bottle of water, a can of coke and two sandwiches.

"Here" he said, as he handed me a one of the bottles and one sandwich. "I didn't think you would like Coke, so I got you water instead."

He was right. I didn't like coke. I didn't like the way my nose would hurt every time I gave a small burp.

I gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I don't mind." I told him. My voice hadn't recovered yet from my breakdown, but it was still loud enough for him to hear. Or at least, that's what I think. "And, thank you." I said shyly.

"No problem." he replied, as he took as seat next to me. "So…" he began. "Judging by the way you were wondering around… You somehow got lost too?" he asked, somehow in a playful manner.

Instantly, I felt the heat creep up to my cheeks as I bit unto my sandwich, totally not minding was inside the sandwich, hoping that the blush wasn't noticeable.

After a while, I answered. "Yeah, I forgot to ask Stella the directions to going back."

Helia laughed. "Yeah, same here. The specialist and I were walking around for about two hours just looking for you and the Winx." he said, turning to face me. "You guys are really good at hiding."

I felt myself blush and I slightly turn the opposite direction from him, so as to hide the blush from him. "Thanks" I muttered.

As if noticing my discomfort, he immediately changed the subject. "So, have you thought about what you wanted to draw?" he asked me.

My eyes widened at the thought. Afterwards, I relax a bit as an image of what I wanted to draw came into my mind.

"Yes." I told him, while turning my head to face him. "I want to learn how to draw a rose."

* * *

**So yeah, that's chapter four for your guys! If you are wondering, it is still day 2.**

**Also, I know I mentioned this on the last chapter, that I was going to give you guys a link to the layout of the hotel. Sadly, it isn't finish and I have no time to work on it because school is taking most of my time.  
****On the other hand, if you have any question, comments or concerns about the story, you can PM me about it and I will try my best and explain it to you.  
****Another thing, I also mentioned that I was planning to make another story. Sadly, I won't. At least for now. My schedule is piled up and I can barely squeeze enough time to write a new chapter for you guys. :\  
On the other hand, I will 'probably' post a one-shot next week. MAYBE. Depending if I am busy or not. ^ ^**

So yeah,  
Thanks for reading! ^ ^  
Review?  
:\


End file.
